


Things I say after it was over

by Kiriahtan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (creo que no), F/M, La historia del Doctor y el Amo siempre viene desde muy atrás, Missy siendo un poco cruel solo por diversión, Spoilers T10, así es su relación en la regeneración actual, missy's pov, no sé por qué he puesto tantos tags o si aclaran algo, pero me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado este fic, referencias a la Academy Era, referencias al pasado, todo un problema de esperanza, y el Doctor no se da cuenta de lo que hay debajo de esa crueldad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: —¿Ni siquiera en esta situación podemos hablar con sinceridad? —Le pidió él.





	Things I say after it was over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanderskyward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/gifts).



> ¡Para zander! Que me hizo la request en twitter y se lo agradezco mucho. Siempre me da las excusas perfectas para escribir a estos dos~

Y aquí estaban, después de haber huido legalmente del planeta de los ejecutores, en el último momento porque con el Doctor siempre era en el último momento (tal vez para hacerse de rogar, tal vez porque vivía así de en la cuerda floja de verdad).

—Aquí estamos —verbalizó él, siendo el primero en hablar.

Ella echó una mirada lánguida alrededor nada más llegar. Podía sentir bajo las suelas de los zapatos que estaban en la Tierra, siglo XXI. Tendría que habérselo esperado, tan típico del Doctor, tan aburrido para ella. Había sido un egoísta desconsiderado con el rumbo pero suponía que no podía quejase. Examinó la que sería su prisión y luego dio dos pasos largos, pasando la yema de uno de los índices por la pared, estudiándola y poniéndola a prueba. Él, en cambio, no se había movido. Tan tenso.

—Aquí estamos —le hizo eco, porque creyó que lo necesitaba: un pequeño empujoncito.

También creyó que ya le había dado suficientes minutos para que se recompusiese, que se suponía que se dedicaba a hacer eso todos los días. O eso literalmente no (salvar al último miembro libre de su misma especie, su mejor amigo en la infancia, su enemigo durante tantas vidas. Eso no era fácil de igualar y Missy estaba más que orgullosa de ello), pero algo parecido con todo ese tema de ir viajando por ahí ayudando a los demás. Así que se separó de la pared, ya aburrida de ella porque iba a tener tiempo de sobra para verla y re-verla todo lo que quisiese, y se acercó a él. Sus pasos eran pequeños brincos pausados en los tobillos que no llegaban al resto de su cuerpo y le rodeó, desde la izquierda.

—Así que me has salvado —comentó como si nada—. No me lo esperaba, pero sabía que lo harías —al asomarse por su diestra le guiñó un ojo—. La verdad es que estoy muy complacida de no haber muerto.

En su opinión era un buen motivo para estar complacida.

En verdad había creído que lo haría, en aquel estúpido altar, con aquel estúpido protocolo tan pomposo que estaba a la altura de Gallifrey. Que le diesen, a Gallifrey y a su pompa. Ahora veía su error: el Doctor nunca sería capaz de algo así. Incluso aunque se tratase de ella. Todo el que jugase contra él tendría esa ventaja.

Él seguía igual de tenso y lo vio en cómo estiraba el cuello (para disimular que tragaba saliva al humedecerse la boca tras todo lo ocurrido) mientras ella le rodeaba.

Parecía una alta torre que tuviese sitiada con envidiable facilidad, pese a que era ella la que ahora estaba en una prisión.

—¿Ni siquiera en esta situación podemos hablar con sinceridad? —Le pidió.

—Vamos, Doctor, entonces me aburrirías.

—O no —probó él.

—O sí —le contradijo—. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo. —Dio dos pasos, cruzando los tobillos, para quedar enfrente de él y fruncir los labios. Morritos.

Le vio a punto de suspirar y pudo imaginarse claramente qué pasaba por su cabeza.

En aquella ocasión el Doctor lo dijo. Su viejo amigo decía muchas cosas, era muy parlanchín, lo había sido siempre, desde pequeños; pero se callaba tantas como las que decía, y eso era lo que no sabían de verdad sus mascotas humanas y el motivo por el que había sido ella la que había recibido su confesión. ¡Clara se había ofendido tanto! Y ahora Clara ya no estaba pero ella seguía allí. Se lo había advertido a la muchacha y no había querido creerlo pero el resultado y la victoria eran los mismos.

Ambos eran dos puntos relativos a sí mismos y fijos en el tiempo, orbitando el uno frente al otro, daba igual lo que sucediese. Una constante universal. Siempre había sido así. Y cuando el Doctor le perseguía, ella le odiaba; y cuando ella le perseguía era él quien le odiaba. Irreconciliables.

Pero podía ver qué quería hacer el Doctor ahora. El Doctor evitaba mirar esa prisión, esa enorme caja en la que iba a _pedirle_ ahora mismo que se quedase recluida, como una oportunidad. La reconciliación, por fin, después del fin. Pero ella no había muerto definitivamente (siempre acababa viviendo, de una forma u otra, como si también estuviese atada a la corriente de la vida por el electromagnetismo puro) así que no sabía si podían contarlo como "después del fin" realmente.

La esperanza siempre había sido la perdición de su mejor amigo.

—Por favor, Missy —le pidió él. Porque no había aprendido nada en dos mil años (pongamos en realidad mil quinientos: en la Academia no había podido negarle nada, pero por suerte ya no estaban allí y podía disfrutar de negarle todo).

—¿Sí, Doctor? —Canturreó ella.

Un piano. Podía pedirle un piano. Quedaría muy bien ahí, en el centro de la Cámara, donde se suponía que tendría que ir su cuerpo inerte y sin vida.

Sintió su frustración y la disfrutó. Porque disfrutaba no dándole lo que quiere ahora que es él quien lo quiere, después de que se lo negó durante tantísimo tiempo.

 _¿Sabes lo hipócrita que es?_ , podría susurrarle y romperle en pedazos. Pero no lo hizo.

Porque no le apetecía o porque se estaba volviendo blanda, después del fin. Pero bastaba con que él no lo supiese.

Él le suplicó, porque se le daba bien suplicar por lo que creía que merecía la pena y ella sonrió.

Al final se inclinó sobre su oído. Dos pasos efímeros, apenas sin tocar el suelo, para alcanzarle y susurrarle algo con su viejo nombre de la Academia y en un idioma olvidado. Uno que dos adolescentes aislados en un planeta lleno de gente habían inventado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Y ahora vete, Doctor. Déjame que me familiarice con mi jaula a solas, hacernos amigas. Si quieres que pase aquí los próximos mil años necesito un poco de intimidad

No le besó la mejilla porque sabía que él ya había sentido ese beso con solo su aliento. Porque había momentos en los que era mucho mejor dejar algo en el aire que cometerlo, como aquel. A esa pequeña distancia vio cada detalle de sus palabras burlonas calando en su piel, hiriéndola, y ahogó una risa.

Desde que se habían separado al abandonar Gallifrey ella siempre le había entendido mucho mejor que al revés.

Ella siempre era sincera con él.

 


End file.
